An Unlikely Friendship
by OutcastsAmongOutcasts
Summary: During an irritating World Meeting, Romano meets a nation whom he's never really noticed before and finds that not all nations are complete idiots. Human names used.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well, I had this sort of random idea and I just absolutely had to write it because it intrigued me. So, here it is. **

* * *

It was yet another irritating world meeting for the southern Italian brother. Spain wouldn't leave him alone, America wouldn't shut up, and his fratello wouldn't stop talking to that damn potato bastard. It was normal but that didn't make it any less irritating.

Romano finally had gotten away from that bastard Spain and found seat near the back where he couldn't hear Germany yelling so loudly when he called the room to order. From his left, Lovino heard a huff of irritation. He looked over as he had not noticed a nation sitting next to him before. Sitting next to him was a blonde nation who had a striking resemblance to America except his hair was longer with a stray curl sticking out and his eyes were purple. He looked extremely irritated.

"Hey, you," Lovino spoke and got the blonde's attention. "Who are you?"

"I'm Canada," the nation replied as if he had said that same kind hundreds of times.

Lovino raised an eyebrow, "You're that American bastard's brother, right?"

Canada nodded with clear irritation at the mention of his brother's name, "Yeah, but I'm not him."

"Good," Lovino replied, "we don't need another one of him in the world."

"Oui," Canada huffed in agreement.

They sat in silence and watched as the chaos continued. Germany's regular outburst had not had any affect and did nothing to stop the meeting's chaos. So, Germany had sat back down at his seat while Feliciano patted his back and talked animatedly. America and Britain were arguing continuously and had begun throw some punches and France was placing bets on the winner.

"Lovi!" Spain greeted his ex-colony and sat next to him. "Where'd you go? I've been looking for you!"

Lovino rolled his eyes, "I don't want to talk to you, tomato bastard, and- hey! Get off of him!"

Antonio cocked his head to the side in confusion, a quivering Canadian underneath him going unnoticed, and asked, "Hm? Get off of who?"

"Canada, you stupid bastard!" Romano exclaimed. "You're sitting right on top of him!"

Antonio's confusion continued, "Who's Canada?"

"You idiota!" Romano roughly pushed him out of the chair and pointed at Canada. "Are you blind? Do you not see the nation that your fat ass was sitting on?"

Antonio furrowed his eyebrows and looked down in the chair. After a moment, his eyes widened in surprise, "Lo siento, amigo! I didn't see you there!"

"It's fine, Spain," Canada replied with a shrug and a meek smile. "I'm used to it. Russia sits on me all the time."

"He just fucking sat on you!" Lovino exclaimed. "You're not angry at that bastard?"

Canada shook his head, "Eh, most people don't see me, anyways. I don't mind it anymore."

There was an awkward pause for a second before Spain apologized again and went off somewhere else. Lovino sat almost glaring at the Canadian and Canada just looked down at his lap awkwardly and shifted uncomfortably under the Italian's glare.

"So, people just forget you and sit on you and you don't even care?" Romano asked slowly. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Canada shrugged, "I used to try and get them off but after a few times of Russia trying to beat my head in with his pipe because he thought I was Al, I just gave up. I'm just easily forgotten even by my own pet polar bear, Kumakaku."

"Hm," Romano hummed. "Stupid nations. Can't even recognize one of their own. Tell me if one of them sits on you again. I'll kick their ass for you."

Canada looked at the usually very angry and rude nation with surprise, "T-thank you, Lovino."

Lovino shrugged it off, "No problem. You're one of the only nations I've met who isn't completely brainless. You're definitely not your dumbfuck of a brother and anyone who thinks that you are is brainless."

Canada nodded appreciatively and they lapsed into comfortable silence as chaos continued around them.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, it was random but interesting to me. Be sure to leave a review and a favorite! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So, the last chapter was meant as a oneshot and was marked as complete however 5 people followed it so I decided to write another chapter. This has pre-established PruCan but it isn't a real main point in the oneshot so it shouldn't matter all that much other than Prussia's a main character in this.**

* * *

Matthew and Gilbert down the hallway chatting amongst themselves and Gilbert's arm resting on Matthew's shoulders. They were at a world meeting and it was break time as Ludwig had called it so he could get a break so he didn't snap all of the disruptive nations' necks. They were headed towards the kitchens to see what they could scavenge out of there because the snacks in the break room were "unawesome."

"Matteo!" A voice called from behind them and they turned around.

Romano Italy was making his way towards them, his usual frown set in his face.

Instantly, Gilbert stepped protectively in front of his boyfriend. He glared down at the Italian who matched his glare.

"What do you want with my Birdie?" Gilbert sneered, his red eyes flashing dangerously.

"What business is that to you, idiota?" Lovino replied coldly.

Matthew pushed Gilbert out of the way and set himself between the two and smile politely at Lovino, "What's up, Lovino?"

Gilbert sputtered at the casual reply from his boyfriend. Usually Matthew got nervous when approached by a nation he didn't usually talk to or was afraid of like Russia. However, Matthew seemed just as comfortable talking to the nasty Italian as he would be talking to America.

"Have you seen that bastard Spain?" Lovino asked. "He stole all of the tomatoes and pasta from the break room and Feli is throwing a fit."

"Eh, no, sorry, I haven't seen him since we left the meeting room. We're going to the kitchens right now. You can join us and see if there's any tomatoes or pasta in there."

Lovino nodded, "Si, I'll join you, Feli without his pasta is even more irritating than normal."

Matthew chuckled, "Yeah, I know."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Prussia exclaimed. "Since when have you two been buddies?  
Romano looked at him with a bored expression, "Since before he met you, dumbass."

"B-but-"

"Can we go now?" Lovino looked at Canada with a bored expression. "I don't have time for your idiota boyfriend to understand things. Veneziano will kill someone for pasta and Germany could be that someone although frankly I wouldn't mind is that potato bastard died."

"Don't talk about my bruder like that!" Gilbert shouted at Lovino. "He may not be as awesome as the awesome me but he's more awesome than you!"

Lovino just stared at him with an unimpressed expression before walking away towards the way they were going. Canada gave Gilbert a stern look before following the Italian. Prussia was stunned for a moment before following the two.

"I heard about the protest last week," Matthew commented casually as they walked.

"Yeah, stupid people," Lovino rolled his eyes. "They don't understand that they're doing absolutely nothing but aggravating people and me. Fucking idiots."

Matthew nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I understand."

Gilbert listened to their casual conversation, intrigued by the friendship. Lovino was usually a very rude, uncensored nation who was pissed off by anything and everyone. Canada was as opposite as someone could get. It was weird to say the least.

"Hey, idiota," Lovino growled getting Prussia's attention. "Would you mind not walking so close?"

Indeed Gilbert had gotten a bit too close and had his head hovering between the two.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I was interrupting you two with my pure awesomness," Gilbert amended with little-to-no sincerity before falling back behind them.

Lovino sighed and rolled his eyes, "Out of all the stupid nations you could've chosen to fuck, it had to be the dumbest of them all."

"At least I'm not fucking my father figure," Gilbert retorted without missing a beat.

Lovino stopped and turned around, his eyes narrowed dangerously," You want to repeat that, bastardo?"

Canada sighed as he watched his boyfriend and one of his good friends start to argue. He they hated each other and dreaded the day that they both would be stuck alone with him. However, there wasn't much he could do so he continued on his journey to the kitchen although he was pretty sure that by that point they were lost and headed in the wrong direction.

Gilbert and Lovino continued arguing, neither noticing the lack of Canadian. They just continued throwing insults back and forth, the insults getting worse in quality as they continued. It was Lovino who noticed the lack of Canada first.

"Where'd Matteo go?" Lovino asked looking around the hallway.

Gilbert joined him in looking around the hallway, their argument temporarily forgotten, but there was no sign of his boyfriend.

And then they heard the loud shout of, "America, you bastard!" coming from the direction they were headed and both snapped into gear and ran towards the shout. They ran into an intersection and rounded the right corner and was met with the source of the shout.

Cuba was pinning Matthew to the wall by his throat. Matthew was weakly struggling against the other nation's hold but was failing and was losing air fast. His eyelids started to flutter shut and his grip on Cuba's arm fell.

"Get off of him, you stupid Cuban bastard!" Lovino shouted.

Gilbert leapt forward and pounced on the nation like a cat, tackling him to the ground. Lovino quickly ran to grab Matthew as he fell from the grip on his throat and onto the ground.

"That Canada, you dumkopf!" Gilbert shouted and aimed a punch at Cuba's face. "Remember that next time or I'll rearrange your face!"

Cuba looked over to where Canada was slowly regaining consciousness and realized his mistake, "Oh damn, not again. I'm sorry, Matthew. I won't happen again, I swear."

"It better not fucking happen again, bastard," Lovino growled as he walked over to where Cuba was still pinned under Gilbert. He narrowed his eyes, "If I've found you've hurt Matteo against, you'll learn what true pain is."

Cuba, knowing about Lovino's past experience with the mafia, nodded quickly, "I swear, I swear!"

Gilbert got off of Cuba and the nation ran away.

"Bastard," Gilbert and Lovino muttered at the same time. They looked at each other and a silent truce passed between them.

They both turned and helped Matthew to his feet.

"Thanks, guys," Matthew thanked them politely even though in the back of his mind he knew that it wouldn't have happened in the first place if they hadn't started arguing.

"It would've been totally unawesome if I didn't help my Birdie," Gilbert flashed him a cheeky smirk.

Lovino huffed, "Bastard shouldn't have any issue recognizing you now. But, if he does, I'll remind that culo that you are not your brother."

And they continued their journey to the kitchen.

Unsurprisingly Cuba never mixed up Matthew for Alfred again.

* * *

**AN: Please leave a review telling me if you like this idea and want me to continue with the oneshots based off it. Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Well, friends, here's another one. Sorry, it's a bit short but I'm kind of running out of ideas. If someone could help me come up with ideas by either PMing me or leaving a review with your idea, that would be swell.**

* * *

Romano was sitting in his living room watching TV and sipping beer leisurely. He didn't watch TV often due to having to either deal with Spain or his fratello and that potato bastard. It was a rare moment when Italy was already in bed, no one was there to bother him, and he didn't have to get up to work early in the morning. It was a moment of bliss.

However, that bliss was rudely interrupted when there was a loud knock at the door.

"Who the fuck could be coming over here at this time of the night?" Romano growled and glared at the door. He stood up and walked over to it muttering, "If it's that damn potato bastard or his idiota brother, I'm gonna kill someone."

When he opened the door, though, it was unexpectedly someone he actually liked. It was Canada. However, instead of the polite, quiet nation he knew, he seemed extremely pissed off and he reeked of alcohol.

"Matteo?" Lovino asked, looking him up and down. "Are you okay?"

"Oh I'm just fucking fantastic!" Matthew spat angrily and stormed past the startled Italian into the house. "My damn asshat of a brother just forgot me at a bar and I am a fucking lightweight! Some fucking idiot started buying me drinks or some shit and before I knew it I was drunk as fucking Hell. Then, this guy wanted to _fuck_ and didn't give a damn when I told him I have a boyfriend! I mean, what an ass, eh!"

Lovino stared wide-eyed at the Canadian as he had never even heard him say 'hell' before and he was swearing almost as badly as Lovino. He'd also never seen him shit-faced drunk before.

Hesitantly, Lovino put his arm on Matthew's shoulder in an attempt to calm him, "Matthew, calm down."

Matthew glared at him for a second before closing his eyes and sighing, his shoulders slumping. "Sorry, Lovino. That was rude of me."

"It's okay, Matteo," Lovino replied and started leading him to the couch. "I just don't want you to wake my damn fratello. Now, get some sleep. I'll make you a special hangover remedy in the morning."

Matthew chuckled and laid down on the couch, "Thanks, Lovi."

Almost instantly Matthew was snoring away in a deep sleep.

Lovino sighed and shook his head with a small smile, "Anything for my best friend."

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading and, as I said before, if you have any suggestions or ideas for more Canada and Romano friendship/ bromance oneshots, please leave them in a review or PM me. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello, friends! This chapter was suggested by Kuro Ao no Neko. Thank you very much for your suggestion! I hope this chapter is pleasing.**

* * *

Matthew was cleaning his house like crazy. He was having Lovino over in a few minutes for breakfast and then a they were going to a hockey game and he was panicing because his house just wasn't clean enough. It would happen every time he had someone who wasn't Prussia or his brother over. He would clean every inch of his house until everything sparkled and there wasn't any dust or dirt in sight however it still didn't seem clean enough.

Just as Matthew was vacuuming his living room for the third time that day, the doorbell rang and Matthew squeaked. Quickly he shut the vacuum off, put all of his cleaning stuff away, straightened out his hair and clothes, then went and opened the door.

"Hey, Lovi!" Matthew smiled as he opened the door and saw his friend.

"Ciao, Matteo," Lovino showed a rare smile that were growing less and less rare as he hung around the Canadian. In his hands he had a covered container and he gave it to Matthew saying, "Feliciano insisted that I bring some of his pasta as a gift."

"How thoughtful," Matthew said as he led Lovino into his house. "Tell him 'thank you' for me."

"Will do," Lovino replied and followed him in the kitchen.

Matthew went and put the pasta away for later. Then he started to take out stuff for pancakes and said, "I'm just about to start making pancakes."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Lovino asked.

Matthew shook his head and chuckled, "No but thanks for the offer. It won't take long. Make yourself comfortable."

Lovino nodded and left the kitchen. He wondered around a bit and looked around until Matthew called him back into the living room for pancakes.

"You have a nice house," Lovino commented as he sat down at the dining table.

"Thank you," Matthew smiled.

Lovino may seem like a rude, sarcastic asshole and, well, most of them time he is however he has his moments of politeness especially when alone with Canada. It was very nice to be around after having to deal with his eccentric Prussian boyfriend or his hyperactive brother.

Lovino bit into his pancakes after smothering it in maple syrup and he hummed in approval, "That Prussian bastard is right. You do make the best pancakes. Of course," he smirked playfully, "I could probably make better but these will do."

Matthew laughed, "Yeah, sure, Lovi. We'll have a contest one day and put those words into action."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence for a few minutes as they ate. However, that silence was broken when there was a sudden knock on the door followed by a loud 'SLAM'.

"Hey, broha!" Alfred yelled as he burst through the door. "Your favorite brother has come over for some awesome pancakes- what the fuck is he doing here?" Alfred's tone instantly changed to that of irritation and he looked questioningly at Lovino, his eyebrows furrowing.

Instantly Lovino's eyes narrowed and his usual scowl and frown fell back onto his face. He glared at the American and said, "Because, you stupid bastard-"

"Lovino," Matthew cut him off cooly and he stood up.

Lovino looked at him in surprise for a second before shutting his mouth and leaning back into his chair with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Lovino is my friend," Matthew said simply with a hint of malice seeping into his words "He is also my guest right now. So, if you would kindly get the fuck out of my house and maybe even stop randomly bursting into my house without notice, that would be nice."

Alfred looked taken aback and opened in his mouth to protest however was again cut off by Matthew.

"Don't make me get my hockey stick," he warned, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

Alfred's eyes widened slightly and he nodded before swiftly leaving.

Lovino looked at Canada with surprise but that slowly melted into a smirk and admiration, "Didn't know you could be so rude, Matteo."

Matthew rolled his eyes and sat down, "You haven't seen me during hockey yet. And also Al has been getting on my nerves. I know I'll regret that later but let's just enjoy it for the time being."

Lovino 'tch'd before going back to eating his pancakes.

~Later at the hockey game~

"You dickheads! I'll kick your fucking ass! I will come in that rink and beat you to a fucking pulp with your own stick! What the- GO THE OTHER FUCKING WAY, YOU CUNT MONKEY!"

Lovino watched in amusement as Canada yelled as loud at the top of his voice (which was surprisingly loud) creative insults and threats towards the opposing hockey team and sometimes the team that they were rooting for. He hadn't even drunk any alcohol and yet his censored mouth seemed to have broken. It was amusing to say the least.

"Tch, whoever says Canadians are all polite and quiet is an idiota," Lovino chuckled and leaned back in his seat with his arms pillowing his head. He made a mental note not to piss Matthew off ever. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of Matthew's hockey stick.

"THAT'S IT! I'M COMING IN TO BEAT YOUR ASSES."

"Oh fuck, Matteo, get back here!"

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading! Please leave a review and a favorite/ follow. I hope to be posting more soon. I am very open to suggestions as I don't have a lot of ideas for this. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Got a short one for you today, friends. Short but hopefully good. Thank you Toolazytologin (I can understand that feeling) for the idea and if you have anymore send them my way because I'm awful with ideas. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"You ready for the movie?" Matthew asked Lovino as he sat down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn smothered in maple syrup.

Lovino rolled his eyes sitting next to the Canadian and said, "Of course I'm ready, bastardo. I've been ready for the past five minutes while you were making your damn popcorn."

"You can't have a movie without popcorn, Lovi," Matthew stated matter-of-factly. "Now, what movie should we watch? You're the guest, so you choose."

"Hm," Lovino looked down at the collection of movies spread out onto the table in front of him. The movies ranged from light Disney movies to dark, horror movies from the deepest pits of Hell. Lovino picked up a horror movie and considered it. Then he silently smirked imagining Canada being scared and hiding behind the couch or jumping into his lap out of fright. It was hilarious to think about.

"I choose this one," Lovino held it up for Matthew to see.

Matthew took the movie and looked at it. "Insidious? One of Alfred's horror movies?"

Lovino nodded, "Si, I've heard it's good."

"Okay," Matthew shrugged. "I'll pop it in and we'll watch it. Are you sure you want to watch it? It's kind of scary."

"Tch!" The Italian sneered. "It's just a damn movie."

~One hour later~

"Holy fucking Christ!"

"Calm down, it's just a movie."

"Fuck you! Dammit, this is awful!"

Lovino buried his head into Matthew's shoulder and clutched onto him. Matthew was shaking trying to contain his laughter and he stroked the Italian's head. He paused petting his head to reach over and pause the movie.

"How can you stay so fucking calm?" Lovino demanded into Matthew's shoulder.

"Alfred comes over frequently to watch the latest horror movie from his country," Matthew explained. "He usually gets freaked out and so I comfort him much like I'm comforting you now."

Lovino pushed him harshly away and refused to look at him. In the dim movie light, his face was tomato red.

Matthew chuckled, "Don't be like that. It's okay to be scared of a movie."

"Fuck off," Lovino mumbled.

"We'll stop the movie and I'll make some pancakes. How does that sound?"

Lovino looked at him but quickly looked away and muttered, "Fine. Just don't tell anyone about this."

"Of course."

* * *

**AN: As I said, short. I started and finished this today within twelve hours (which is awesome for me). Thank you all for reading! Leave a review and a favorite if you enjoyed and follow if you want more. See ya next chapter!**


End file.
